


falling

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Shitty abstract poetry, This was supposed to be romance, You can look at it as friendship though, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a free-fall out of orbit, and let me tell you, it's a long way down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling

he is

the moon.

his dreams

were vivid

and he

was

alive.

but the sun

came along

and shattered him.

and now he has

_f_

_a_

_l_

_l_

_e_

_n_

out of orbit.

and the sun

is so

beautiful

but

if you get

too close

you will be

burned.

the stars are

a chorus;

a testament;

a warning.

and now his dreams

are tainted

with

nostalgia and

loss.


End file.
